


Destiny is cruel

by Niennas_Apprentice (Niennas_apprentice)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Parenthood, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennas_apprentice/pseuds/Niennas_Apprentice
Summary: Parenthood is hard and destiny is a cruel master. Thanos knows this better than anyone.





	Destiny is cruel

**Author's Note:**

> I love my purple son ok. Plenty of infinity war spoilers.

Being a dad is hard. Thanos has never been unaware of that.

Ever since his disastrous upbringing and the fall of Titan he has known that the right thing to do is seldom the easy option. His Gamora was never an easy child and she was an even more challenging teenager. Of all his children she was always the strongest, the fastest and the most stubborn. But she was also the quickest to learn and the most adaptable. She reminds him of himself. In their inner strength and determination to always make their goals come true. She, just like him, is both able and willing to take the extreme measures necessary to make the universe a fair and just place. He has missed her immensely and his heart lighter with her at his side, he is so proud of his daughter for both her choice of partners as her willingness to go through with her plans, however misguided. After all their goals are ultimately the same, to end the suffering of the children in the universe. She too sees the need for balance. Years ago he had meant to make her his heir. To have her fulfill his destiny in case he would be unable. When she had run away he had thought that the end of his plans, no matter how much he loves her. But now he knows that this was something she needed to grow into an adult. And he can see that her goals are still the same, her morals still the same. They only differ on methods. But now that they are back together he can show her why the hard way is sometimes the only way.

He brings her food and she throws it on the floor. Her disdain for him hurts but a fathers love is unconditional, and he knows in his heart, and has proof now, that she truly does care for him too deep down. And after all, this is no different than when she was a child. In her stance, in her biting words, he still sees echoes of a small green-skinned girl holding herself the same way, and hears a high pitch voice using the same tone, arguing the same way. But he also remembers how that child would wrap her hand around his finger and smile at him. How he longs to see that smile again. What lengths won't he go to be able to put a smile like that on all the children of the universe, so that none would have to know suffering again.

Walking up the mountain on Vormir feels ceremonial. He is at a halfway point in his quest, 3 stones collected, 3 to go. The air is still and the only sounds is the fast wind, their footsteps, and their breathing. He is in no rush, Ebony Maw is on earth finding the remaining two stones. While he is not as competent as Gamora, or even Nebula for that matter, his son is perfectly capable of locating the stones. And then Thanos will only have to step through space and collect them. Still, there's an eerie gloom in the air, and it feels like there's something he has overlooked.

So when the guardian of the soul stone tells him there's a price to pay he is not surprised of the cruelty of what his destiny asks of him. The only thoughts going through his head are “No please, no” and “I only just got her back”. Because he knows. Even before the guardian tells them what exactly the price is going to be, he knows. The universe truly is cruel and unjust. And the right thing so often is the hardest to do. He feels tears fall as he turns to his most precious daughter. She is still not understanding and it is harsh irony that they both have to prove their love to each other in this unforgiving, cruel way. He stares at her, cursing his destiny. Cursing this unloving universe, wishing selfishly that this task could be someone else's. That he could ignore the pain and suffering of the masses and he could just be left alone to care for and love his children, research his magic and science. But he knows, maybe better than most, that he could never live with himself knowing that he could've saved millions from suffering. He is openly weeping and doesn't care about showing emotions right now. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.

Not bearing to look upon her face anymore lest he lose his courage and strength at the last minute and throw everything away, he looks instead straight ahead and grabs her arm. He forces himself to ignore her screams. Forces himself deaf to her begging. Grabbing her tighter than necessary because he doesn’t want to ever let go, the universe is cruel and he was a fool for not realizing the infinity stones, embodiments of that same universe, would be equally cruel. The march towards the edge feels like it never ends, and is at the same time so very short when he is highly aware of the limited heartbeats left pulsing under his fingers. With his last amount of willpower, he tosses her over the edge and finally looks to watch her fall, tears streaming down his face as a light envelops him and the cliff.

When he comes to again, he is lying down in a shallow sea of water, the cliff far behind him. He sits up and looks at the object in his hand. The warm, loving glow of the soul stone contrasting the cold emptiness that now is his heart. Only two more, and then he will have fulfilled his destiny. Then he can finally rest and be done with fate. Just two more.

Thanos rises, attaches the stone to the gauntlet, and goes to fulfill his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling that Thanos just wants to be a good dad, he just also happens to kinda suck at it. Toxic parent/child relationships are usually complicated af, this is no exception. Thank you adamwarlock.tumblr.com for the beta.


End file.
